


Маска

by Aslgit



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslgit/pseuds/Aslgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он просто еще одна маска.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маска

В этом месте дышалось легко и свободно. Деревья, напоминающие Георику человеческие изломанные фигуры, тихо звенели, покрытые морозным инеем. На слепящем белом покрывале снега не было следов, а тишину нарушали лишь непонятные перешёптывания, будто сами звуки в этом мире сковал холод.  
Мертвенно-бледная кожа, полночная синь глаз, ядовитая усмешка на тёмных губах. Руки, скрещенные на груди. Кошмарные крылья — оперённое и костяное, отбрасывающие причудливые тени на никем не тронутый снег.  
— Я ждал тебя, Георик Забериск, — в голосе сталь и лёд.  
Его двойник сделал шаг в сторону Георика, протянул к нему руки с алыми, будто кровью покрытыми, когтями. Георик не пытался отстраниться, когда холодные пальцы коснулись лица. Он просто не в силах был этого сделать, словно обратился в одно из странных деревьев. Двойник довольно улыбнулся, а Георик зашёлся беззвучным криком, заметив в когтистых руках окровавленную маску, напоминающую его собственное лицо.  
Оглушительный рёв разорвал тишину.  
— Предатель! Мятежник!  
Ослепительный свет объял его двойника.  
— Господин!  
— Ты отыграл свою роль, Георик Забериск, — произнёс тот, кто некогда нёс свет, а ныне погряз во мраке. — Теперь наблюдай за моей игрой.  
Бледные пальцы ласкали маску, свежая кровь капала на снег.  
Единственным и несбыточным желанием Георика было пробудиться от этого кошмара.


End file.
